


Life, Death And Secrets Told

by Ghosta16689



Series: Life, Death and Secrets Told Saga [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marcapoo, Poetic, Pre-Star Era, divine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosta16689/pseuds/Ghosta16689
Summary: there really isn't much to say about it without spoilers so,i'll just place part of chapter 1 here:Once upon a time,In a land not so very far away,Lived a young prince.He was a gentleman of his palaceWith his body as cold as ice,Gaze as yellow as fools gold,Slick dark hair,Dressed in refining clothing.‘The prince!’ His people rejoice.The prince of monsters-Note:The story will be in a sort of poetic format and I do NOT own any SVTFOE characters such as Toffee, Star, Moon, the magical high commission, Glossaric, or anything related to the show, as Star Vs The Forces Of Evil is owned by Daron Nefcy all on Disney XD and Disney Channel. I only own my OCs and the plot, my OCs are not a part of the show nor do they have relation to the show other than this fictional piece a fan made. Please support Star Vs The Forces Of Evil, it's official release and the creators.





	1. Story of a falling glory

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to attempt to place 2-3 chapters each week Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's

Once upon a time,   
In a land not so very far away,  
Lived a young prince.  
He was a gentleman of his palace  
With his body as cold as ice,  
Gaze as yellow as fools gold,  
Slick dark hair,   
Dressed in refining clothing.  
‘The prince!’ His people rejoice.  
The prince of monsters,  
In all his immortal brilliance,  
Is better than his neighbors,  
Their greed,  
Their hate,  
Snarling with axes,  
teeth sharpened,  
Their own dignity scorching,  
Attacks the innocent people.  
The princes,  
One is crystal, the other fierce,  
The princes of monsters differ.  
The one from before,  
Cold skin,   
Golden eyes,  
And dark hair.  
Falls,  
To the young queen.


	2. Story Of Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, it was her who was reading the story and this chapter takes place immediately after that.

The book closes with a soft creek,  
Her eyes scanning for another,  
For here,  
In the archives,  
Is the history of all,  
Where legends sit in a prison,  
Collecting dust.  
She taps her finger,  
The choices weren’t of many,  
But rather greats.  
Her finger tracing delicate,  
The sigh inevit,  
Looks behind.  
To the clock of time,   
Her life is but a rhyme,  
Soon to join her precious tales,  
As the monsters wait in the shadows.  
The shadows dancing malicious,  
Their voices luring,  
Tales of cruelty,  
She avoids.  
It taunts her,  
Beckoning,  
Bellowing,  
For another victim.  
Hands reaching forwards,   
Like the prince before her,  
Her times squandered,  
Loves behind her,  
Turns and faces her monster,  
Her lair,  
Her ‘sister’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of my original characters, who in this story, is the sister of Hekapoo but they are not blood related in anyway. She considers her family to be the high commission because she is the 'younger' to them all, and is the newest. The names she calls them in future chapters and what I'll likely continue calling them for a while are nicknames that she made for them when she was but a toddler.


	3. Red's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hekapoo, aka Red, finds her sister in the archive and is forced to take her in front of the commission to receive judgement.

She watches,  
She lies,  
Voices plead,  
But they soon die,  
Staining the ground crimson,  
Matching her tossed hair.  
She turned easily,   
Slept even better,   
But alas,  
It was not.  
Her sister in the archive.  
She hates,  
She lies,  
But her lies are to hide,  
To protect,  
But her hates were to be unfounded,  
The sister soon devoted,  
In search for tales,  
That’s what she calls them,  
Eyes bored,  
Spotted her sister,  
Reading aloud,  
One of the books resting,  
Her hand holding,  
Place it away,  
Turning,  
Sighing,   
Looked at her,  
And from her eyes,  
she saw it.  
She knew.


	4. The Royal high commission Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high commission meets to decide the young ones fate, from her point of view.

They met,  
Blue,   
Light,  
Red,  
Life,   
And crystal,  
The girl resting,  
Not pleading,   
But waiting,  
Watching as they looked,  
Disappointed,  
NO,  
Displeased.  
‘Sister’ was first to speak.

Are you sorry?  
I am not,   
I refuse to feel bad.  
I know the truth.  
Crystal sighed,  
His purple eye sleepy,

Can’t we go back to sleep?  
He was once a target to annoy,  
To play with,  
One that you can’t help but to look up to.  
Life scolded him in his language,  
Life was my mentor,  
To heal and help,  
That was the goal.

Blue,  
He remained indifferent,  
He kept himself distant.  
It was just who he is,   
No matter the happenings,  
Nor which of his children are to sneak,  
He remains that way.  
He taught me skepticism,  
The gem on his head revealed it all,  
No matter how hard he tries to be.

Light,  
The powerful light,  
Ordered,  
And I became,  
just another,  
Book lost to the outside.  
She taught me nothing.


	5. Saved From The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the verdict of sentence, the young girl is saved from the darkness by an unlikely savior.

The darkness surrounds,  
Hands holding and tightening,  
Her throat closing,  
She saw him,   
The prince,  
Standing with his hand out,  
Welcoming,  
Smiling.  
The darkness,  
Clinging to her eyes,  
Blocked her vision.  
Desperate,  
She reached,  
Feeling cold fingers,  
She was yanked from the world,  
And into the embrace of another,  
Light as bright as a star,  
She looked,  
Crying,   
And hugged the waiting prince back.  
Who needs lairs,  
Death is where life can rest,  
And live with others like you.

His eyes glowed slight,  
His risk of watching another die,  
They believed they were better before,  
Why save her?  
She was right there,  
About to be devoured,   
Darkness surrounding,  
He held out a hand,  
It was her choice to be saved.  
Soon the darkness had reached her eyes,  
Lowering the hand,  
Another reached out,  
He grasped it gently and yanked her from the dark.  
Her breath was heavy,  
Eyes watery,  
From fear he thought.  
Until her arms surrounded him,  
Warmth blooming into him,  
This is what death should have felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High commission's view on the young one's death.

Left behind,  
Tears of somber remission,  
A serious woman stand by,  
Watching as the sister wept.

She’s gone! Why wasn’t I there?  
She had cried,  
The woman remains silent,  
Gazes fixed onto the younger ones body,  
Lying in a pool of gold. 

One made of crystal looked back,  
In thought,  
In care and love,  
He would treasure her,  
He casted crystals to surround her,  
To preserve her,  
No malice intent.  
Only forlorn.

The little floater,  
The one with a crystal in his head,  
Remained seemingly distraught,  
She would be fine,  
It was fate.

Life,   
A goat,  
Followed the one of crystals,  
To build their moat.

The woman remained,  
Her eyes still resting upon the golden stain,  
For the strain of loss,  
Is deeply rooted in her own.

The sister’s sobbing continued,  
Unbeknownst to the company of a shadow,  
A young one watching,  
Smirking,  
Her hair straight,  
Eyes dark,  
Plotting.


	7. The Time Makes The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and the Prince think.

Her eyes had changed,  
A distant thought,  
Of blue and red,  
White surrounding,  
The prince close by,   
Observed her observing herself,  
The river giving clear view into the depths,  
Fish flying,  
Their minds soaring.  
A question arising.  
How did she die?  
She couldn’t,  
The darkness,  
No sense of the outside,  
It was all she recalled.

The prince,  
Felt the same just before,   
The only difference was,  
His finger,  
Is gone.  
It has been since he arrived here.

The two kept close,  
Not needing anything else,  
Only one another.

The sister,  
Didn’t matter,  
His people,  
Gone,  
Everyone they’ve ever held,  
They will never…

Both turned,  
They refused to create their own,  
Darkness,  
Always waiting,  
Never far from the mind.

Neither groups knowing of the future,  
Heads faced forwards,  
Others in mourning,  
Waiting and plotting.

Only time will tell the future.


	8. Her view, New View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character joins the poem, overseeing the events in lives.

Her eyes narrowed,  
How fickle,  
How,  
Disgusting.  
To harm,  
To hate,  
To kill,  
The innocents.  
She couldn’t fathom,  
Family and neighbor,  
The betrayal.  
Her brother,  
And three sisters,  
Will never,  
Ever,  
Do such things.  
She seems to be a lovely person,  
Her company,  
Though unsure,  
She believed,  
That with work,  
They would be great.

She could hear the shouts,  
The annoyed speech,  
Angry grunts,  
But,  
She knew.  
They loved one another  
And nothing would bring them,  
To the situation the two hearts.


	9. Civilized Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His View, with convince.

Such troublesome noise,  
What could bring them into another disagreement?  
Why of course,  
The choosening.  
Those who will receive,  
Become divine,  
And they leave.  
He waits,   
His dark goddess exits,  
Long light blue hair,  
Pale pink skin,   
And a golden gown.  
She was his angel sister.

She sauntered over,  
Eyes wet,  
Frown marring,  
They made a deal.

He made with an heir,  
As did she,  
Both neither of blood,  
But of glory,  
Different,  
But similar,  
He knew,  
Somehow,  
The pair that they had chosen,  
With her advice given,  
They bound their souls to them,   
Waiting for the white and golden lights,  
To bring home their daughter and son.  
To bring them their divines.


	10. I'm sorry, A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I have not posted last week, and have only now just gotten to it.

Dear readers,

I do hope you find this well,  
In spite it not being a chapter,  
I do appreciate you're time,  
Reading this story,  
As well as this note,  
I have to apologize for missing a date,  
You see,  
Christmas is coming,  
And with Christmas,  
There is money needed to provide,  
Thus,  
I helped my family decorate,  
And weeded our densely packed backyard,  
Everyday after school,  
Taking time,  
Using tools provided by my father,  
Two screw drivers,  
And gloves.  
Pulling the weeds and their roots,  
A long and tough work,  
But having finished just yesterday,  
Burned out,  
With finals the next three days,  
I had to study immediately.  
For you're patience,  
I reward you not just thanks and good will,  
But three more chapters,  
The next to be posted in the usual schedule.

Thank You!  
-Ghosta16689


	11. The Twisted One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters rise,   
> Broken ties,  
> But,  
> Following it,  
> Are the dreaded,  
> Whys.

A sinister figure,  
One of malicions,  
Evil intentions,  
Powdered her skin,  
Shedding her old,  
Replaced by a figure,  
That similar to Songo,  
Parts of skin reaching for light,  
She burned them,  
As she recalled her murder,  
Her deceit,  
And the drowning of the golden blood.  
A sweet smile rose,  
Soon,  
Her plan to the end,  
To take control,  
To leave nobody left,  
Would begin here,  
Where the high commission will need comfort most.  
Her smile faded,  
The floating blue,  
He would immediately detect,  
And inform,  
She couldn’t allow.  
She was so close,  
Up went the poison,  
Into the air,  
She walked through,  
Truly poisoning the body she worked hard to mimic,  
This,  
Would be something no one would see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songo-Coral
> 
> *There will soon be hidden messages, beware*


	12. First Funeral

Red sister mourning,  
The crystal moping,  
The goat silent,  
The great blue indifferent,  
And light,  
Powerful and determined.

Whoever had killed the younger,  
Sent her with purpose,  
She,  
On her toes,  
Remained alert,  
The body crystallized showcased,  
Disillusioned her alive,  
Before,  
Smile,  
Bright eyes,  
Truly all.

Red had spotted an odd figure,  
White hood like a raven’s,  
Eyes a deep hazel,  
But the same hair,  
Only strait and up,  
Walking towards her.  
She spoke of many loved ones deaths,  
How it never truly leaves,  
She believed it too,  
For it had been a long two years of her passing,  
Yet she could still feel the knife twisting,  
Wishing it would stop and shut up.

It was then that the figure told her of a boy,  
One that could help her get over it all,  
One that would make her feel whole and so much more.  
A boy,  
That would captivate,   
Impress,  
And fall for her.  
Red didn’t ask for details,  
Only kept weeping,  
Not wanting to believe that a guy,  
No a boy would get her to move on.


	13. Childishness & Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhombus looks back upon memories with Glossaric's observations with speculations.

The crystal remained quiet,  
For once,  
He didn’t feel well,  
It had been two years,  
Yes,  
But time could never shut a wound that opened,  
As often as physical ones.  
He looked at her smile,  
It didn’t offer much,  
But it was her there,  
Dead.

He missed her,  
That much was not all he was willing to admit,  
He was miserable,  
He was rotten,  
He,  
Still heard her laugh,  
Still thought of stupid things she said,  
To make him feel better,   
But,  
None of that worked anymore.  
The wound opened painfully,  
Tears wanting to escape,  
But unable to,  
Throat held up with a bubble.

To many he was childish,  
Well,  
Actually,   
He was.  
But,   
She made him feel happy,  
Like he had someone to look after and to play with,  
And now?  
He had lied too,  
He had done it because he was ordered by the others,  
He felt the weight of the world rest on him,  
But for a moment,  
He felt,  
But a single pair of hands wind around his waist,  
‘I forgive you. Oh! And I love you too!’  
Oh how he missed those conversations with her after fights.  
Blue held stoike,  
Floating towards her,  
Her curly hair,  
Blue eyes,  
Bright smile,  
It all would be normal,  
Had she not…  
He stopped.  
He heard something,  
Dark,  
Evil.

He looked dead forwards,  
Eyes strained,  
Frown evinent,  
The girl was peaceful,  
She seemed…  
Different.

Everything seems like it’s her,  
But at the same time,  
Something feels wrong.

He floated to Light,  
She also seemed off,  
Her eyes scanned everything,  
Wand at her side,  
Holding her stomach.

He didn’t need to say anything.


	14. Rest Before Future Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl and Toffee spend time, stars crash, taken.

The girl sat under the tree,  
Resting with her eyes closed,  
Listening to the silence around,  
Feeling the small breeze.  
Hearing soft crunching,  
She kept her eyes shut,  
Greeting him with a half smile.

The Prince plopped beside her and tilted his head,  
Breathing calm.

Nothing?  
No.  
They sat in peace,  
Leaves fluttering beside them,  
They could feel the nice aura,  
If it was a color,  
It would be purple.  
It was tame,  
A hand reached out,  
Delicate on her cheek,  
The pair remained,  
Held to each other,  
Promises,  
Were words,  
Actions,  
Were treaties.  
Kind gazes next to nothing,  
Was a gorgeous sight,  
In a land that had reached night,  
Stars shined bright,  
It was tonight,  
They swore,  
They would fight,  
For their right for the night.  
A star fell,  
Claiming the earth,  
Neither awake now,  
The pair’s silent care,  
Picked up their chosen,  
And fled.


	15. Gentle and Ginger, Light And Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placed in bed,  
> Thous evil has shed,  
> New family awaits,  
> The two bake cakes,  
> There will soon be dates.

Gentle and ginger,  
Forged within time,  
Bleeding hearts in death,  
Would soon find their light,  
With the path opening,  
They are carried,  
Into a land of five,  
There are now seven,  
Great stories are always made,  
But will they be saved?

The two giants carried,  
One female,  
The other male,  
Their new children would come,  
See the lands beauty,  
And smile brightly,  
Meeting others shortly,  
They had everything prepared,  
Ready,  
They were the first chosen,  
And now it was the next generation,  
To be picked before the times of war,  
They must learn ancient abilities,  
Reserved long ago by those they barely know.  
The two hearts soared,  
Their heirs would be freaked,  
But they knew,  
They would prove,  
Not to be weak,  
For in all worlds and dimensions,  
They would need.  
The pair placed them into separate beds,  
Both beside their grace,  
In a small box like bed,  
Room too large and easy to get lost,  
They placed them on shelves,  
The mother kissing her daughter’s head,  
Father tucking the boy,  
The parents joined them,   
In the land of pure white,  
For there are no dreams,  
Only reality.


	16. Yet Another Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are warranted,   
> Warnings and grieving,  
> Red is in pain,  
> With speak of yet another,  
> From the time,  
> Of  
> A Hero's Birth.

The night was dark and queasy,  
The people in the castle sleeping,  
All but three,  
Red,  
Light,  
And Blue.  
They spoke,  
He warned,  
They understood,  
Do not trust others,  
Only the commission.  
Red’s eyes had stopped pouring,  
Gaze tightening,  
Told of a white cloaked figure,  
Hazel eyes,  
Straight brown hair,   
And her prophecy.  
Blue gazed in his usual one,  
Lights eyes widened and joyful,  
Red looked incredulous,  
She didn’t like the prophecy,  
A boy,  
Moving on,  
A family?  
She wouldn’t allow it.

Her sister was kind,  
She was roaring,  
Her sister was thoughtful,  
She was condescending,  
The younger loved,  
She …

Moon tried to console her,  
She pushed away,  
Rhombulus wanted to talk,  
She walked right past,  
Glossary said nothing,  
Chancellor touched her shoulder,  
Same with moon,  
Omni was not,  
Sister whispers,  
She ignores desperately.  
She fled,  
The room occupying two now,  
Blue looked to light,  
They needed to prepare.


	17. Waking And Shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They awake,  
> times shake,  
> but are they really?

The two awoke,  
Both panicked,  
One held delicately,  
The other rushing to find,  
He ran until caught by the giant man,  
Who he bit,  
Over,  
And over,  
And over.  
But he didn’t release,  
Turned and walked to a door, opening it,  
There,  
That was where she was.  
A woman giant hugged her to her chest,  
Before turning to the door,  
And the two giants placed them both on the shelf to talk.   
They race,  
And embrace,  
Checking,  
Good,  
Ok.  
Neither were hurt,  
Both safe,  
Their arms around one another,  
Stayed,  
The giants watched on.

She looked on,  
The room large,  
Floor high,  
Their eyes locked,  
Running,  
Arms surrounding,  
Crying joyful tears,  
They didn’t move,  
Smiles warmth,  
Performing,   
Caring,   
stares.


	18. With Light And Glossary Of Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking stances,  
> One,  
> Two,  
> Three.  
> Fire!

The heathen held her breath,  
Eyes shifting as listening,  
Curse alifting,  
Hands glistening,  
Sweat pouring,  
They were planning,  
Red left,  
Moon and Glossary,  
Remained,  
Plotting and scheming.

They must prepare,  
This war is spreading,  
The monsters seething,  
Mewmans screeching,  
Among the dead,  
But they continue,  
Wrath ready,  
Scars are heavy,  
Knees weak,  
Gazes steely,  
They all stand,  
Opposing sides with weapons drawn.  
Soon,  
They all will fall.


	19. Good Evening! (Not A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're curse,  
> You're love,  
> And you're curse,  
> What is the true difference?

Good evening! Good evening!  
It’s time to cry,  
In this town,  
Hearts grow torn,  
Loves go to the forlorn,  
Great morning! Great morning!  
Love grows,  
Heights soar,  
Lights return,  
Friday,  
Thursday,  
Saturday,  
Hail to me!  
Hello! Hello!  
It’s Monday,  
Cry away,  
Quick it is not,  
Gender confused deaths,  
They disappear,  
Forgotten,  
Gone,  
Forever,  
Today many happens,  
Exceptions,  
Bounds grow,  
Together,  
Curse or blessing,  
The red moon works it’s stuff.  
Good evening! Good Evening!  
By when you leave,  
You may no longer have a good anything,  
For your curse,  
For your love,  
For your life,  
They’re all no longer yours!  
Burn.


	20. No More! No More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Massacre of propaganda

Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
It’s time to say,  
We can’t trust,  
No,  
No more,  
We have been tricked!  
By which a heathen awaits,  
Sitting back,  
Grinning madly,  
No more,  
No more!  
It is time!  
Let us go,  
Let it end,  
The monsters have tricked,  
Killed,  
Defied!  
Let it end!   
The monster massacre!  
Sharpen your swords,  
Axes,  
All weapons required,  
It will bring all joy,  
It is the only way we will ever be,  
Happy,  
They need lessons,  
Take them to school,  
Axes of blood await,  
Sitting ducks,  
Ready yourselves,  
Here comes another end,  
But this time,  
IT WILL BE THE END!


	21. Our End, Est The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day In which,  
> Monsters,  
> Of all ages,  
> Children,  
> Adult,  
> Teens  
> Mourn.

So this is it,  
Our end!  
The monsters,  
Children,  
Adults,  
Mourned this day,  
Houses fallen,  
Bodies littering,  
Blood spilling,  
Down went one,  
Five took his place,  
Overrun,  
Turn,  
See what is done,  
Lives,  
Names,  
Friends,  
In ruins,  
Where happier times once were.

Children would play,  
Adults overseeing,  
Protecting,  
For nearby,  
Unbeknownst,  
Hidden among the distance,  
Walks soldiers,  
Loyalty hanging them,  
Ignorance was bliss,  
As was the embrace of death after torture.

The Prince,  
Gone was his old self,  
His newer side scolding,  
Seething,  
Rage rising,  
He planned,  
Gathering,  
Those left in attempts to save his people.


	22. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monster Prince,  
> Toffee,  
> Reminisces,  
> His pain,  
> Understood,  
> By her.

She watched carefully,  
Night upon them,  
Her eyes glossy,  
Mouth twitching.

His face was down,  
Solem,  
And somber,  
Shoulders stiff,  
Lost in memories.

The giants left them be,  
The pair saw their hearts spilling,  
And knew to leave.  
Her heart broke and she held him,  
The prince on her shoulder,  
Stared,  
Claws hung in the air,  
Frozen,  
Her body giving him warmth,  
Her eye water flowing,  
Slowly,  
He wound around her,  
Holding her,  
The pair embraced one another,  
The moon glistening as the two cuddled.


	23. Red Wakes From Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red awakens,  
> Sees the past,  
> Unlike class,  
> Where tests,  
> Really wake you up!

Red woke,  
Emptiness surrounding,  
Voices accusing,  
Backs turned,  
A body on the floor,  
The blood written,  
It’s your fault I died!  
Tears brimming,  
Heart screaming,  
She looked to her hands,  
Scissor dagger in hand,  
It was in front of her,  
Red closes her eyes,  
When she felt nothing,  
Her eyes opened.  
Her sister,  
Glowing a brilliant gold,  
Replacing the knife,  
Smiled,  
And embraced her sister.  
She heard,  
I love you.


	24. Light!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon cannot wait to meet her,  
> love awaiting,  
> Ready,  
> To give to her future.

Light walked,  
Holding herself high,  
Thought of the Prince,  
And sighed.  
They were dangerous,  
Ruthless,  
As board games showed,  
She faced her husband,  
Joker,  
His face bright with joyful expression,  
They continued,  
She turned to the future,  
Focusing on her people,  
Her husband,  
And the game.  
Are you worried?  
No,  
Yes,  
But she can’t wait to meet her,  
And she couldn’t wait to meet them too,  
For at that moment,  
The pipes broke.


	25. A Star Now Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to see,  
> And meet,  
> The next queen

The commission waited,  
The queen,  
The king,  
And the princess in the room,  
Omni came in first,  
Then Glossary,  
Then Chancellor,  
Then Rhombulus,  
And finally Red piled in.  
The excited squeals of the blond child,  
The soft gazes of her parents,  
Welcomed them,  
To which they attempted the same,  
Red walked forwards,  
Staring at the child the entire time,  
Opened her mouth,  
Queen moon what is her name?  
They named her,  
Much like Light’s name,  
A piece of solar brilliance,  
One that matched her hair,  
Eyes,  
Cheek marks and personality,  
They named her,  
Star.  
Omni went forwards,  
Her eyes landed onto him with fear,  
Until he gave her a doll,  
Causing her a smile,  
Then Chancellor,  
He walked forwards and patted her head,  
Baaaa.  
Red watched,  
Moon called her over,  
And placed the newborn into her arms,  
She stiffened,  
Memories rushed to her brain,  
Tears pricking,  
But she held firm,  
Smiling as warmly as she could,  
I hope you could make us all shine like you,  
Little Star.


	26. Viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looses herself,  
> He pulls her away,  
> Farther from the black rose

The Prince watched,   
Although they,  
On the other side,  
They watched time pass,  
Watched the little princess be born.  
It made them stand in wonder of the screen,  
A hand pressed against the glass,  
Gaze soft,  
He looked to her,  
Then looked back,  
He didn’t want to see her cry,  
But,  
He heard laughter,  
And stared as she was,  
At the screen.  
Her eyes,   
Yes they were watering,  
But she was also smiling,  
What was wrong?  
Was there something wrong?  
He walked to her and hugged her,  
His eyes remained dry,  
Hers contrasting greatly,  
She embraced his hug fully,  
And whispered,  
I’m sorry.

He understood now,  
After being gone for what felt like forever,  
And to look back and see them thriving,  
That was something to have conflicting emotions for.  
He shushed her,  
Rocking steadily,  
He waited to feel her heart calm,  
Pulling away once it did,  
Everything’s alright,  
We have one another,  
He repeated softly before she hugged him tightly,  
Telling him she knows,  
That she was happy,  
And despite being dead,  
She felt more alive with him than she ever has.  
She only wished to hug them one last time.


	27. A Goddess understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue,  
> She watches,  
> She hears,  
> Many voices,  
> Love,  
> Unconventional,  
> Mind once solid,  
> Becomes foggy,  
> Eyes misty,  
> Godly powers,  
> Once harsh,  
> Now soft,  
> Even more,  
> Howls,  
> Another group of wolves,  
> True lovers,  
> Ever dead.

She watched,  
Pink skin paling,  
Blue hair slick,  
As she watched the two interact.  
Her daughter was crying,  
But in joy,  
She knew,  
Yet sad to not be,  
She decided,  
They would begin their training tomorrow,  
To teach them their new divine powers,  
She glanced and noticed Gray standing there,   
In the opposing corner to hers,  
Thinking the same thoughts,  
But for now, they must take them to bed.  
They stepped out of the shadow and to the pair,  
Come they said.  
The two looked at each other,  
Holding hands,  
Before she asked to sleep with him,  
Saying they sleep better together,  
She smiled,  
Picking her up and following,  
Before placing them on the Prince’s shelf,  
And leaving quietly,  
Listening as the two shifted,  
Holding in their sleep.

They had but a week to prepare,  
For in that week,  
On that Saturday,  
The blood moon would come,  
And all the giants would hold their own.  
Blood Moon Ball.


	28. Lots To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child now walks,  
> Mind wanders often,  
> Of joy,  
> Unicorns and Rainbows,  
> The cherry being flames on top.  
> \---------------------------

Star ran about,  
Squealing at the things around her in awe,  
Following behind the soldier babysitter,  
Skipping from here to there,  
The two came to a stop in front of a room,  
Taking a knee,  
The soldier said her mother wanted to speak with her beyond the door.

Slowly,  
He got back up and opened the large door,  
There,  
Facing a large piece of woven cloth,  
Stood Moon,  
In her usual dress,  
Smiling and waving her daughter over,  
To which she happily skipped,  
Stopping besides her as her mother’s hand rested,  
Star,  
This is very important, do you know why?  
She shook her head,  
Moon smiling gently,  
This is the tapestry room,  
Where all queens history is kept,  
In their most defining moments.  
You’re in here too mommy?  
Yes, but so are your grandmas.  
She nodded slowly,  
Moon pulling her along,  
This is where your tapestry will be.  
Do I have to be?  
Yes Star,  
You will be the next Queen of Mewni,  
After I retire or die,  
You will be taking my place and protect the kingdom.

Star ran around the room,  
It was so large she lost interest in listening,  
Having grown bored quickly,  
Until she runs into her mother’s tapestry,  
Falling over her,  
Moon stopped lecturing and looked to find her daughter,  
Under a tapestry.  
She still has a lot to learn.


	29. Heckapoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hekapoo picks another apple

Hekapoo walked on the dirt path, flowers and a basket in hand,  
She glanced into the stream,  
Running with ferocity.  
This was where the two of them always hung out at,  
Sitting besides the stream,  
Closing their eyes lying down,  
Falling asleep by the tree she was under currently,  
Where did the time go?  
It had now been five years and she couldn’t go and look at the body again,  
She laid the blanket down,  
Placing the basket to the side,  
She sat,  
Flowers in hand,  
Closing her eyes and listening to the stream.  
It was peaceful,  
In a way,  
The insects buzzing,  
Flowers blowing in the wind,  
She opened her eyes and stood,  
Holding up the picked and stemless flowers,  
Before letting them go,  
They joined the breeze,  
Flying into the air,  
She watched until they were out of sight before grabbing the basket,  
Taking out a sandwich and water bottle,  
Taking small bites.   
She could see her racing alongside the stream,  
Acting as if nothing was wrong,  
As if that was all she needs,  
Planting the seeds,  
Her brain wandering,  
She watched as she hopped up and down,  
Trying to grab an apple.  
Sighing,  
She placed the sandwich on the blanket,  
Arriving quickly to her side,  
She picked a shiny apple,  
Turning with a smile,  
She saw no one,  
Gone went the expression,  
She thought,  
Just like the flowers,  
Blown away by a twist in their fate.


	30. It remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hekapoo drops the apple

it watched,  
Eyes grinning,  
Seeing her there,  
Where the three once were,  
Racing,   
With Red watching.  
Those were the days,  
It sighs,  
Those days are dead,  
They have been for a long time,  
Her friend,  
She decided,  
A long time ago,  
That she would join them.  
She didn’t deserve such happiness,  
Such sweet family,  
Loving embraces,  
She deserved none.  
Not even a peaceful death,  
And now,  
Red could start anew,  
No sister to compare,  
Nobody following her around all the time,  
No annoying questions,  
She must be grateful she’s gone.

It watched as Red walked to the tree and picked an apple,  
Holding it out to thin air with a smile,  
Before it immediately was wiped,  
Like an eraser to a marker,  
Gazing at the air intensely.  
The moment was over when she turned from the tree,  
Dropping the apple,  
Bruising it,  
Ignored it as if it didn’t exist,  
And returned to her blanket.  
Continuing with hesitation,  
Gaze stationed,  
She took a bite of the sandwich,  
Gazing at the river in blankness.


	31. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More come

She sat calmly upon her giant’s shoulder,  
Gazing at the four other giants,   
The prince's giant having him in hand,  
The three other girls looking at their chosens is disgust.  
To which one shifted,  
The other two protectively in front of her,  
Took attack stances,  
The prince and she locked eyes.   
They were unaware,  
They mean no danger,  
Only knowledge.

She slipped from her deity,  
Falling to the ground,  
Walking,   
Unfazed,  
To the girls,  
With another pair of feet,  
Hitting the ground,  
Following,  
They stopped,  
In spite to her friends grimace,  
My face radiates warmth,  
Smile like the sun,  
The two in front didn’t move,  
The frightened one before,  
Moved forward,  
Until she stood in front,  
Nervous and facade in tact,  
She held her hand out.  
I am Kyrstin,  
She said,  
Who are you?  
She responded,  
You needn't know it,  
You,  
Are safe now.  
The two defenders froze,  
Slowly resting their stances,  
Gazes moving from the one Kyrstin spoke to,  
To the lizard standing close behind her,  
Hesitantly walking to their golden friend.

The deities remained silent,  
Waiting,  
For the young lady to calm and ease,  
For the work that would soon be due for them,  
Would indeed be due soon.


	32. Her New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee names her

The Prince watched,  
The new divine would need to prove worthy,  
To keep themselves at the offering of placement,  
Moving to the future,  
Leaving behind your old life.  
It would have to be like a tree,  
It’s leaves leaving,  
The tree becoming skeletal,  
With the leaves having left,  
Creating new worlds and communities,  
Since they first turned away.  
Unlike the tree,  
The leaves will not return,  
Instead,  
They will wither and die,  
With the tree having replaced them,  
Leaving those who live in the past to suffer the same fate.  
She left her deity,  
with him soon to follow,  
Soon after hearing from Kyrstin,  
He himself began to ask himself,  
What was her name?  
No,  
He wouldn’t ask,  
For she had not asked such a question of him,  
Simply fine with calling him by title,  
He called her she or her.  
He would soon need to come up with a name,  
Separate from her old self,  
Yet still representing her heartily,  
He thought,  
Every time he saw her express fully,  
The moon was out,  
With the sun,  
It was as though she was a kind person,  
But not as herself.  
In place of,  
At night she grew energy,  
Happiness and expression,  
The day having stolen them in translation.  
He will now call her Artemis.


	33. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to prepare for the next

River was out,  
Hunting,  
Fighting,  
Practicing,  
His wife,  
Light,  
Had spilled,  
His daughter,  
Star,  
Was born,  
He needed to be in peak shape to protect them,  
Holding off on parties,  
For,  
The time was coming,  
A demon in waiting,  
Unprepared he desired.  
Striking the air brutally,  
Twisting quickly,  
Spear slamming to dirt,  
He closed his eyes,  
Imagining those he held over himself,  
Hesitantly,  
The spear parted from the dirt,  
Before striking down a tree,  
Embedded in the wood.  
He scoffed,  
And began to run from one hill to the next,  
He would need to be faster,  
Need not the pasture,  
But rather,  
His father.  
Soon River stopped,  
Breathing heavily,  
He yanked his spear to his side,  
Walking back to the castle,  
Knowing he would be tackled by his daughter,  
His smile returned.


	34. Escort

Red watched as another monster was brought down,  
This one with purple scales,  
Blue eyes,  
And a pink tongue,  
A septarian.  
He had no hair,  
She thought to a blurry image of her sister,  
Brown hair blowing in the wind,  
Blue eyes shining,  
And a ginger smile,  
Hands cupped together.  
It has now been twelve years,  
Her mind fuzzy when imagining her,  
Outside of the picture.  
She turned to Moon,  
Her gaze of authority blazing,  
She ordered and her mind went numb.  
She was to be the escort of Star in her adventures of earth,  
Keeping her in that dimension.  
Red sighed,  
Looking behind her into the destruction,  
Then back to light.  
Alright,  
She just needed to pack.  
They met in the courtyard her parents sending her off,   
Handing Hekapoo the tuition for Stars education,  
Manfred opened the portal,  
Star turned and said her goodbye to Mewni,  
With Red refusing to look back,  
Clutching the picture in her hands tighter before they entered the earth dimension.


	35. New Dawn

She and the Prince ran,  
Ducking from falling axes,  
Dodging growing and attacking plants,  
Flaming arrows,  
Then jumped from platform to platform,  
Working together to complete their task.  
They gripped one another,  
Midair,  
And shoved each other forward,  
Propelling,  
And landing gracefully onto the end plate.  
Kyrstin,  
Bianca,  
And May rushed to congratulate the pair on their new record,  
The pairs smiles and breath trying to catch,  
They listened to the praises,  
Hands still being held tighty from the landing.  
The deities walked to them,  
Blue plucking her off the ground,  
Forcing him to release her hand,  
And hugged her proudly,  
The princes deity doing the same.  
Greeny,  
Redly,  
And water,  
Watched and scoffed,  
Ordering their divine to beat their score,  
Startling Kyrstin.  
Bianca and May grumbled but rushed forwards,  
Onto the track.  
The two deities pulled the two away,  
Walking from the training room,  
Just outside to know the times,  
And placed the pair down,  
Their hands gluing to one another again,  
Gray began,  
You two have been doing great,  
Your ahead from where we were years ago,  
In fact,  
You only have one more test,  
And you two will be able to take over in our place.  
She looked worried,  
But don’t worry,  
You will not take our places until we feel you are ready.  
His smile broadened,  
The blood Moon Ball,  
Will happen in three days,  
So be prepared.   
The prince nodded as did she,  
Before they walked in just in time to see May finish,  
Bianca right on her tail,  
May’s arms flew through the air in victory.  
Kyrstin,  
After looking us all over for wounds,  
She released us to go,  
With The prince and I walking beside our respective deity,  
They all said goodnight,  
We locked eyes as they shifted away from our chambers.  
Gray and Blue gently lifted us on their hands,  
Continuing on before placing them onto a high raised place,  
And leaving the two be.

They watched the two leave before smiling,  
They sat and looked up at the shimmering stars,  
Eyes reflecting their brilliance,  
The two locked eyes once again before she rested on his chest.  
The prince and her rested,  
Closing their eyes in peace,  
Listening on the others heart,  
Feeling the breeze glide across their forms.  
This is what it should feel like always,  
Peaceful,  
She said,  
He nodded in agreement.  
The silence grew thin,  
The wind in the trees growing louder,  
Their thoughts following suit,  
Their eyes opened,  
She twisted herself to face him,  
Chest to chest,  
She spoke,  
Are we truly dead?  
Realizing where her thoughts were heading,  
The prince held her closer,  
Kissed her forehead replying,  
I do not know anymore.


	36. Meaning behind Death

Death,  
Known as a grim occurrence,  
When it is our release,  
An ultimate goal,  
From the moment we took our parents traits,  
Death began to watch over us,  
We could see it as sad,  
It could make you mad,  
Upsetting,  
But we are all meant to.  
There can be no battles on this front,  
You can only live,  
The way you want to,  
Jump over the moon,  
Overwork,  
Love,  
And live.  
All being apart of life,  
Only to be taken by the tok of bony hands,  
Adding to those collected,  
It is our fate,  
The thing that gives us a reason to create legacies.  
Life is a big part of yours,  
Death is a great part of theirs,  
We like to say they are happier,  
Brighter,  
In bliss.  
But we who do not know,  
Do not know,  
If this is true,  
For what we know,  
Our lives are collectables in eyes,  
Eyes that swallow,  
Mouths turned up,  
Glossy,  
We all await,  
Lined up in days,   
Our end is approaching,  
Every second passing faster as you age.  
Is life worthless then?  
No,  
Life is as valuable as you make it,  
You just wait and see.


	37. Life's Great Meaning

Life,  
There are just as many mysteries,  
For we are not just given cookies,  
But rather,  
Ups and downs,  
Toss and turns,  
Fighting and forgiveness,  
Those,  
Are the things that make you,  
You and me,  
Me,  
We all fight,  
Whether it's to go higher,  
To make a life,  
Or because you like the fight and competition.  
Like it or not,  
These are common in life,  
Ways that create problems,  
Mentally and physically,  
Brain and brawn,  
But you must strive through them,  
Take them down and continue,  
There will be unsure moments,  
There will be sorrow,  
There will be apologies thrown,  
If they meant it or otherwise,  
It doesn’t matter.  
You will likely surge forwards,  
Fight till you can’t,  
And fall,  
Take your time,  
This ride lasts a while,  
Start in sections,  
Do not surge by taking down others,  
Do not fret,  
We have each other,  
In a world where light is dying,  
In a world with so much depression,  
Keep trying,  
Keep going,  
We are humans,  
So much of what has happened,  
What we have done,  
May be terrible,  
But,  
If we continue on together,  
Striving forwards,  
Giving others the leg they need up as well,  
We will be fine.  
For there is powers in numbers,  
But there is also power within oneself to help others,  
And fighting these things together,  
Makes a true bond,  
That if fought valiantly,  
Will not break,  
Until death do we part.


	38. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heckapoo stays at the Diaz household with Star and Marco,  
> while two,  
> much older faces,  
> continue to prepare for a 'once in a lifetime' event.

Once,  
And now twice,  
A sister lost,  
Many no longer grieving,  
While the sister may really be living,  
Blood staining,  
Lives are draining,  
Claws collecting owes,  
Those paying,  
Elves preparing,  
The princess smiling,  
The boy arguing,  
Sister watching,  
His parents decorating,  
They prepare to celebrate,  
She looked out the window,  
Wondering how her family was,  
The albino girl watched,  
Curly hair loose,  
Eyes sparkling at the screen,  
The prince walked to her,  
Eyes firmly holding her,  
Touched her shoulder,  
Kissed her neck,  
Looking at the screen,  
It had been 10 years now,  
Neither of them aged,  
While the humans and mewman had.  
Time had flown,  
Much has occurred,  
And soon,   
Another will,  
For the blood moon ball,  
Will happen this night.  
The screen turned dark,  
Her miscolors met his molten,  
They soothed and walked away,  
They would need to ready,  
Shining their scales,  
For they were the guests of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang! It's been a while huh? Yeah, I'm stupid and really have no excuse so...Let's just drop some chapters on you guys!


	39. Blood Moon Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gain them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have been waiting for, ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between and far apart! I hope it reaches your expectations!

Heads bowing,  
Women curtsying,  
They walked through,  
Bianca,  
May,  
Krystin,  
She,  
And the prince,  
The center of attention,  
Across the room,  
Sat the boy and her sister,  
The princess with the underworld child,  
They looked up,  
She saw,  
The albino child,  
Tears gathering,  
Hands clenched,  
Flame burning brightly,  
She stood,  
The boy quick to follow suit,  
Seeing her eyes,  
He took her hand,  
Slowly dancing with Red,  
Bringing a smile to take residence.  
The sister watched in joy,  
The females not noticing,  
The prince offered her a dance,  
With her acceptance,  
They started slowly,  
Dancing gingerly,  
Tail swinging,  
Eyes locked,  
Their previous smiles grew,  
Dance becoming a passionate one,  
Butterflies,  
Darkness,  
And flowers of magic surrounded them,  
A white light surrounding,  
Being overtaken by red,  
The two unaware,  
For they resided in a world where only they existed,  
The song closed with a last dum,  
The girl spun,  
The prince caught her,  
Faces close,  
Eyes rested on her lips,  
He pulled her up and away,  
Smiling like the gentleman he was.  
Neither wanted the moment to end,  
But,  
Their gods came out,  
Collecting them,  
Bringing them to the front of the room,  
Out of the crowd that had gathered around them,  
On the center of a beautiful black and white swirl,  
Both in a small circle within the large swirl,  
They looked to the crowd,  
Smiles reigned into seriousness,  
They felt the red moon on them at last,  
Their bodies became engulfed by light,  
Once settled,  
The prince wore a war outfit complete with heels,  
With her wearing a white dress,  
Similar to an angles,  
With golden trimming,  
Eyes opening,  
Gazes intense,  
Not recognizing their partner for but a moment,  
The two smiled,  
Grins toothy,  
They looked to their proud gods,  
As they claimed,  
Meet the newest divines!  
Exploding cheers,  
Happy yelling and hollering,  
Dancing children,   
And the loud applause,  
She could see,  
Over all of it,  
Her sisters tear stained face,  
Happy smile,  
And a thumbs up,  
Which she gladly returned with her own.


	40. Season 1: The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As season one of the two's adventure comes to a end,  
> More doors await to be opened and explored,  
> Tidal waves of history.  
> Alas, the time has come,  
> One of many endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is a bit long because this is the 'finale' to this book and I thought I'd do something special before I release the next book's prologue (also chapter 1) tomorrow. I do hope you all enjoyed this book for what it's worth, thank you for reading and PLEASE! This is the chapter where some hidden messages are easier to spot, but you'd still have to know that you are looking for one. Onto the chapter~

Hekapoo and the boy,  
Swayed quick at first,  
Then slowly becoming gentle,  
As she calmed for but a moment,  
He smiles,  
Eyes shining,  
Grins widening,  
The pair dancing,  
Grips tightening,  
Lies facing,  
She told.  
His ears perked,  
Listening,  
Asking when done,  
Doesn’t she deserve happiness?  
She didn’t think when she nodded,  
Nodding swiftly,  
Just worried,  
Wish she told me,  
Then I’d understand,  
Wouldn’t be so upset,  
The confusion is real.  
They spun automatically,  
She was probably busy,  
Couldn’t reach you,  
There are many things we aren’t sure about,  
he’s sure she loves you,  
Missed you,  
Cried for you,  
But the times come,  
The time to support,  
It’s time to let her grow up,  
Let her be free,  
Glide and soar above the sea,  
She deserves it,  
They dipped,  
Does she not?  
Her face fallen,   
Eyes streaming rivers,  
He wiped them,  
She smiled,  
Looking to the shimmering light,  
Her thumb threw up with joy.

He held together,  
He had too,  
Nothing between them,  
It wasn’t allowed,  
Yet,  
Here they were,  
Dancing,  
Staring deep into her pools of red and blue,  
They dipped,  
A moment of weakness,  
He held strong again,  
Stopping,  
We went towards the front,  
Within moments,  
He was back in his general attire,  
The black heels and crimson highlights,  
Looked in front,  
He saw an angel,   
Golden trimming,  
Long white hair,  
Mismatched eyes,  
He realized,  
This was her,  
His,  
Dance partner.  
Hold strong,  
You are,  
No,  
You are not,  
No longer,  
You fool!  
She stands there,  
Golden glow around her,  
His eyes said it all,  
His inner conflict,  
Over whether or not,  
They truly cared for her,  
Not as a brother,  
But a lover.

Blue held true,  
The pair now divine,  
Within little time,  
The binds will not grind,  
For now the bonds that bind,  
Grew stronger.  
Not wither,  
Or whether,  
The pair were together,  
Times lost forever,  
Meaning gone,  
She observed,  
Time had habits,  
To bring pain,  
To bring good,  
To bring neutral,  
It is all in the cycle,  
Where time is the only domain,  
Where shadows plot,  
Light rot,  
She need not,  
For the look in the lizards eyes,  
Expressed love,  
Time,  
It truly is a cycle,  
For every divine chosen,  
There will always be one in every group,  
Two lovers,  
They never work.  
Love and time will remain,  
The enemies of all.

The prince walked,  
Taking her hand,  
Gentle and guiding,  
The dance floor again gliding,  
Nothing mattered to them,  
For it was just that,  
Them,  
Never leave,  
Ever not lost,  
Vore neither gore,  
Ever loving,  
Resting in arms,  
Many watched,  
Evening turning,  
Women playing,  
Men cheering,  
Another hasting,  
Newly waiting,  
Again,  
Gaining,  
A tutorial,  
In love,  
Never in life.  
With the moon above applauding,  
Many others complaining,  
One unable to attend,  
Many watched,  
An odd love bloom,  
Continuing to blossom,  
The philbird born,  
Soared in the background,  
Flying,  
In search of others.

Swaying with joy,  
Bodies held together by two,  
Their eyes remained locked,  
The flowers,  
Light,  
Dark,  
And pawprints spiraling around,  
They danced to the last beat,  
With yet another dip,  
Neither pulled away,  
Eyes closing,  
Slowly closing in,  
About to touch,  
Only an inch away,  
Her sister bounced,  
Jumping the pair,  
Tearing the albino away,  
They fell,  
The hard floor catching them,  
The Prince straightening up,  
Staring at the sisters.  
They were laughing,  
Faces contorting in joy,  
Red got up,  
Holding her hand out,  
She took it,  
Rising again,  
They began to converse,  
The prince turning away,  
She grasped him,  
Holding his arm,  
Introducing him to her,

In spite,  
In hate,  
Of all the things this prince had done,  
She looked to her sister,  
Upon recognizing happiness,  
She relinquished her hate’s reigns for now,  
Taking his waiting hand,  
She gave a firm,  
Yet strong two shakes.  
She would have to watch him closely.

Three females walked around,  
Soon they all came tumbling down,  
A sneaky tail haphazardly resting behind them now,  
They looked up,  
All at once their lights were out,  
For they would no longer be around,  
A lizard with spiked shoulders gathered them,  
Green tail swishing quietly,  
As he turned,  
Disappearing around the corner,  
With no one watching,  
They were not secure,  
Now captured,  
They were gone,  
With no clue as to where they had.  
A portal opened,  
He threw them in,  
Walking right through,  
He faced the Heinous,  
No emotion,  
Picked the three up,  
Following,  
Setting them up,  
She left,  
He looked to the golden one,  
Scoffing,  
He fled,  
Another portal opened,  
He returned.  
As a criminal,  
He returns,  
The crime scene not yet seen as,  
He stalks over to the two,  
Catching the eyes of the prince,  
Purple gem sparkling,  
He stopped,  
kneeling,  
Greeting,  
Hello General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philbird, if you were wondering, is literally a project I made for high school in Latin and we were to take a word in Latin and add an English word to it and draw it. Phil translates to love from Latin to English and I chose a bird because...Well, I like birds and had fun drawing the creature! If you want a visual about the Philbird and it's background it's on my tumblr (Ghosta16689). I hope to see you all in the second book!


End file.
